1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium loading device for loading into the body of the device a package which contains a single or plural disks such as CD, CD-ROM, DVD, and/or PD, or a package which contains recording means other than disks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the body of a loading device into which is loaded, for example, a disk package containing a plurality of disks, there are provided an eject member which urges in an ejecting direction the disk package after insertion and a lock mechanism which locks the package in the device body to prevent ejection of the package.
According to a conventional structure of the lock mechanism, the disk package is formed with a guide groove extending in the direction of insertion into the device body and is also formed with a lock groove contiguous to the guide groove.
Also, in a package loading area of the device body is provided a lock projection which is urged in a direction of engagement with the lock groove.
When the disk package is inserted into the package loading area, the lock projection and side walls of the guide groove slide, and when the disk package has been loaded up to a final position, the lock projection is fitted in the lock groove and the disk package is locked in its loaded state into the package loading area. When the disk package is ejected, the lock member is driven by an unlocking member to disengage the lock projection from the guide groove. At this time, with an urging force for ejection given to the eject member, the disk package is pushed out toward an insertion port.
However, the conventional disk package loading device described above involves the following problems.
(1) When the lock projection and the lock groove are disengaged from each other, the disk package is discharged with the moving force of the eject member to which the urging force is imparted. At this time, the disk package undergoes the ejecting force of the eject member and projects vigorously from an ejection port. Therefore, even if an ejection load of a plate spring, for example, is imposed on the disk package, the package does not stop positively and may rush out from the insertion port. Particularly, a disk package containing a plurality of disks is heavy, so is apt to rush out vigorously from the insertion port by virtue of its inertia force.
(2) The provision of a stopper may be effective in preventing the disk package from rushing out vigorously. In this case, however, the disk package ejected by the eject member will strike against the stopper many times, thus requiring the stopper to be strong. For this reason, it is difficult for a small-sized device to be provided with a stopper having a satisfactory stopping function.
The present invention solves the aforesaid conventional problems and it is an object of the invention to provide a recording medium loading device whereby a package can surely be stopped at an intermediate position when it is ejected and the load acting on a stopper can be made small.